


Make a wish

by InnerCinema



Series: DimMolly - the drabble series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dimmock does not believe in fairy tales, Dimmock's POV, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, my sleep deprived brain liked to come up with stuff, though he really should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always someone who cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a wish

Seldom did he believe in fairy tales. Even as a kid he did not wish for a fairy godmother to help him out of his troubles, but instead preferred to solve the problems himself.

But after some time at the Yard, he had to reassess his world views.

Whenever he decided to stay late to take another look at the case, he would find an anonymous note on the murder, neatly written in flourished letters.

And even if he knew their author, he only sneaked little chocolates on the desk of his shy but most lovely fairy of the morgue.


End file.
